The invention relates generally to home monitoring systems to facilitate independent at-home living of, for example, semi-autonomous elderly persons.
Home monitoring systems are well known, such as those based on a Simon® 3 control panel available from General Electric Company. Such systems, through various available sensor and control modules, allow monitoring of activities in a home, as well as the remote control of lights and other devices. The Simon® 3 control panel includes a radio receiver operating at a frequency of 319.5 MHz to receive signals from sensor modules within the home, and an X10® control transmitter to transmit signals over AC power wiring to various X10® receiver modules within the home. Communication between the wireless security panel and a remote operations center is effected by land-line telephone communication, internet connection, or through a GSM cellular telephone network, as examples. Central monitoring and control services employing a GSM cellular telephone network are available, for example, through alarm.com.
Personnel, or an automated system, at the central monitoring system are able to monitor activities within the home, control devices within the home, and notify third parties in the event an “alert” situation is detected within the home which requires attention. Activity as well as inactivity can be sensed. Thus, monitored status and control activities can be relayed to or from interested parties such as family members of a person or persons living in a monitored home, caregivers in general, and other providers. Messages can be sent by email, text message, and cell phone message.